1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sofa or a similar seating with a backrest, armrests, and other additional fixtures, the position of which can be arranged as desired relative to the sofa. In addition, the invention relates, in general, to additional devices or fixtures that can be positioned as desired relative to a basic body of a seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, sofas today are built as a type of couch, which is to say, they incorporate a basic body that accommodates a mattress, in which case there are neither backrests nor armrests incorporated therein.
Also known are sofas that have a dish-shaped basic body that creates a surface that is used to hold the upholstered seat, and this is combined with high sides that then form the arm rests. In addition, the basic body also has an associated, nearly vertical wall section that serves to accommodate upholstery so as to form a backrest.
A conventional sofa that is constructed in this manner entails the disadvantage that it has a rigid structure that leaves free space in its interior architecture that make it possible to undertake configurational changes, and/or to incorporate a different number of backrests and/or arm rests. A further disadvantage of classic sofas is that the backrest is usually arranged along a long side of the basic body, with the armrests being perpendicular to this straight surface. In this case, it is thus not possible to vary the position of the upholstered parts of the backrest or the armrests relative to the basic body of the sofa.
A further disadvantage of the known sofa is that both the basic frame of the seating and the upholstery for the seats and armrests, as well as the upholstery for the backrest, is of the same material and of the same colour, which leads to a further restriction of the effect that can be achieved in both the design and the aesthetic sense.